Ask Me
by Mrs. B
Summary: R/Hr Need I say more? lol - Ron is going out with girls, and Hermione's jealous. It's time to get even, on both sides. Title will come into play later on
1. Help!

Disclaimer: I own zip-zero-nada dealing with Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, and the people from Warner Bros. and all those other peoples. Capish?  
  
A/N: Hey there! Okay - I just wanted to do a scene (that I came up with in English btw), but then it wouldn't have made sense... Well it would have but I don't like 'Just Scenes'- I like 'Just Stories' (Do they have 'Just Stories'? Oh well, I do!) So here is your first edition of a 'Just Story'. ROFL - On with the reading.?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When I saw him for the first time that year my heart stopped. I literally felt as if I could not breathe. He was talking animatedly with Harry, most likely about Quidditch, and I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face I had known for 5 years that stood before me. He was still tall, and had that red hair I loved so much, and longed to touch. He wasn't lanky any longer - sometime between last year and this he had grown into his body, his broad shoulders enhanced by the muscles (yes muscles) he had developed from Quidditch practice. He wasn't just my best friend any more; he was my deliciously-satisfying-to-the-eyes best friend! I had fallen for him. when I don't know. But it was after my relationship with Krum was over, and he started dating girls. I got jealous! And Lavender and Parvati knew it. Every time I saw him holding hands with a girl, I found myself wishing I WAS her. Lavender and Parvati reminded me endlessly (and tirelessly I might add) that I had had my chance to be with him, and I had chose Krum instead. I denied it until this summer, when it hit me with full force. I could have had him, but I told myself everyone had been seeing things - that his feelings for me were just figments of their imaginations. (It never occurred to me, however, that they all seemed to share the same imagination!)  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Hey Hermione!"  
  
I heard my best friends calling my name and plastered on a grin as I turned to face them. There he was, holding hands with some broad who had brown hair and was about my height. Harry gathered me into a hug, and gave me his usual smile, accompanied with a typical, "Hello."  
  
Then I turned to him.  
  
Ron let go of her hand and stepped towards me, placing his hands around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck securely, feeling that if I let go I'd lose him forever. I felt him smile as he said, "Welcome back, 'Mione." I grinned from ear to ear before pulling away from the embrace.  
  
"Don't call me 'Mione." I punched him lightly on the shoulder in a teasing manner. He grinned at me for a second before shifting his gaze. back to her. My smile faded and I walked silently behind the couple as we gathered our trunks and boarded the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"It's going to be a long year, isn't it?" Harry stepped up beside me, and I looked over at him before nodding my head slightly. "Hey, um, I'm sorry Hermione."  
  
"Harry, you have absolutely nothing to apologize for."  
  
He grabbed my arm and slowed our pace, watching the couple go into our compartment. "Yes I do. I should have told you he liked you, and I should have told him you broke up with Krum long before you got around to it, not to mention hundreds of other things. If I had done those things, you wouldn't be moping 5 minutes into the school year and Ron wouldn't."  
  
I stopped him in mid-sentence. "I'm not moping. It's not that. It's. I don't know. Its regret Harry. It's called facing the bloody facts. The facts are that he did like me, but I convinced myself that he didn't. In order to make myself feel better I went out with Krum, and by the time I realized what had been true all along. Well, it was too late. He's dated so many girls, and none have been really serious and - Harry, lets just forget this whole conversation ever occurred, okay?" I took a very deserved breath of fresh air (trying not to think of how it smelled like Ron), and pasted yet another smile on my face. Apparently it worked because he quickly walked into our compartment of the train.  
  
I followed and what I saw was embedded in my mind for the duration of the train ride: that disgusting little tramp's hands running through MY Ron's hair as they cuddled!  
  
Wait a second.  
  
What?!  
  
Huh?  
  
MY RON!?  
  
What was that about? He's not MY Ron, nor has he ever been MY Ron! Oh bloody hell. I need help - now! Please?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: R/R - and while you're at it, why don't you tell me if you want the second edition/part/chapter/tidbit of this? lol - Feedback is very much appreciated  
  
(I love Seamus in the extra scenes of the first HP movie where he says "I don't appreciate" and he pronounces appreciate like 'a-pre-cee-ate'. Aaah, I love him - he's just so cute and scrumptious, ya know? Hehe - Just wanna take him home to mummy and daddy, if he was older!!!)  
  
That's what I get for saying appreciated! LOL  
  
R/R already! Geez - Everyone knows that no one reads these little A/N anyway!  
  
Oh - btw - just push the little blue button right there to Review it and you'll make the author (That's Me!) very very happy. Okay?  
  
Alrighty then.  
  
Thanks!  
  
I'm done now.  
  
Seriously!  
  
JUST REVIEW NOW!  
  
Yay! 


	2. New Ideas

Disclaimer: Refer to Ch.1  
  
A/N: just read it for now. lol  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And all was back to normal.  
  
Or so I told myself. How could it ever be normal again? I had feelings for one of my best friends - feelings that I shouldn't feel!  
  
Okay - so being a girl of my age it'd be awkward for me to NOT have feelings like these. But the fact that they're about my friend is just, well, not me. I shouldn't be wishing that I were the girl he held hands with in between classes, or during lunch with. I should be minding my own business, worrying about homework, not where he is every second of every day and with whom he's spending those seconds.  
  
Am I obsessing?  
  
No. Of course not.  
  
Okay, maybe just a little.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trying desperately to concentrate on homework while he is in the room does not work at all. That is the realization I have come to after attempting that very thing for the past hour and a half.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I was talking to Harry earlier today after Transfigurations. We were just chatting idly until Ron walked by with Gabrielle Geneva from Hufflepuff.  
  
"That's his third girlfriend of the year! And we're not even two weeks into it!" I exclaimed quietly to Harry, noticing how he wasn't very surprised.  
  
"Ron has turned into quite the ladies man recently, from what I've heard." Harry just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, obviously not giving any interest as to what Ron did in his spare time. "I was talking to Lavender and Parvati, and they said that - "  
  
Harry stopped me, and looked at me wide-eyed. "You talked to Lavender and Parvati? I thought we had all decided that they had their own little language, and that none of us would steep to learning it."  
  
"Um, right. When did we make this so-called decision?"  
  
"I don't really remember. I just assumed it was an unspoken agreement." (Again with the shrugging shoulders thing.)  
  
"Whatever. I don't really care. Did you finish your homework for Charms yet?" I developed that ploy during the summer, noticing how if I brought up anything remotely involved with homework that my best friends immediately forgot what they had been doing. Then came the well deserved -  
  
"Hermione, how can you think about homework all the time?"  
  
See what I mean?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey 'Mione."  
  
I had been scribbling furiously on my parchment, attempting to finish my Defense Against the Dark Arts paper that was due the following week. I smiled slowly, pausing in my work to glance up and meet the chocolate eyes of one Ronald Weasley.  
  
I could get lost in them, I'm quite sure. They're just the perfect color, all warm and inviting, and they're ideal for him. Every time we would argue they would flare up, enraged, and even if I was hideously furious with Ron, just one look into his eyes and I would feel my defenses breaking down. He has that kind of power over me, just by looking at me. It's as if he can see right through me; right through every façade that I have put up throughout my life, he could see my very soul without even trying to.  
  
"Yoo-hoo, Hermione? Are you there?" The sound of his voice ripped me from my little reverie.  
  
"Yes I am here, Ron. I was just trying to concentrate on my work, that's all."  
  
"Oh." He took a seat into the chair across from me and rested his hands upon the table. "I was just curious. You've been sitting over here writing non-stop, and I was thinking you would like to join Harry and I for some supper, seeing as how it is about that time."  
  
"Oh my. Is it that late already?" I hastily covered my inkbottle before shoving all of my belongings into my bag. "Wait a second - Just you and Harry? What, no girlfriend tonight?"  
  
Ron smirked at my remark, before telling me that he and the Hufflepuff had broken up earlier in the day. I smiled inwardly as I followed them into the Great Hall, glad to have him all to myself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's been a week since Ron dumped the Hufflepuff, (not that I'm counting or anything). Surprisingly enough, he hasn't gone out with anyone else. Not that plenty of girls haven't tried to dig their claws into him. It's a routine now, going down to breakfast and being bombarded by his little admirers. If I didn't like him so, it would be kind of cute.  
  
Oh who am I kidding? It's adorable. Just not when he turns them down, and they walk away as if their favorite puppy was just killed.  
  
Of course, if it looked like Ron, I'd be walking away like that too.  
  
Bad thoughts. I need to stop them. Soon.  
  
Maybe I just need a boyfriend to keep my mind off of him.  
  
Just not off of my homework. I can't be distracted from that in any way, shape, or form. Under no circumstances is that allowable.  
  
Ever.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Okay that was short too, I know, but I just wanted to type something, and that's what came out. lol  
  
doggydigger: I didn't give the girl a name because frankly, I couldn't come up with one that sounded semi - normal. lol  
  
dkscully: I'm so glad you think she is. I was becoming a little scared in that chapter, but in this one more.  
  
me: Thanks - there ya go!  
  
Hermione101888: I'm glad you thought it was interesting. And as far as the cursing goes, I'm just thinking that sometimes good girls like Hermione come out with little words like that at times of heightened stress, or emotions. (Kind of like in my case? But not.) lol  
  
Thanks for reviewing you guys!  
  
And for you new readers, Reading and then Reviewing makes me, the author, VERY happy and in the mood to write more. Cause and Effect. You review, and I write more. Pretty easy system, I think!  
  
Feedback appreciated!  
  
*~*Mrs. B*~* 


	3. Underway

Disclaimer: refer to Ch.1 because there is no way I'm going to repeat myself!  
  
A/N: I'm on a roll baby! I'm so happy! Reviews made me very giddy, and what comes with giddiness? Writing more chapters! (BTW: I decided to use different POV's in this chapter, and maybe in some later ones.)  
  
So on with Ch.3  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Harry's POV-  
  
I woke up groggily this morning, glad it was a weekend, stretching and yawning amidst Neville's snores. I glanced at Ron's bed and was surprised to see that he wasn't asleep. In fact, he wasn't even in the dormitory. I took a quick shower, just enough to relax my muscles with, and headed down to the Common Room, coming face to face with an angry Hermione and sulking Ron.  
  
"Hey guys. What's going on?" I tried to sound as casual as usual, but it didn't work.  
  
"Miss Granger over there just announced that she has a boyfriend," Ron huffed before plopping into a chair with his arms crossed.  
  
Hermione just retorted with, "Well you know what? It shouldn't matter to you if I have a boyfriend or not, Mr. I-go-out-with-a-girl-every-week-then- dump-them."  
  
"Oh real mature 'Mione. Regressing into childhood years, are we?" Ron spat out snidely.  
  
"Oh grow up Ron. You don't have to throw a hissy fit - "  
  
"I AM NOT THROW - "  
  
"CALM DOWN!" I bellowed, surprising everyone including myself. I gently ushered Hermione into an armchair across from Ron, and waited for them to start breathing normally. "Will you guys just calm down? Godric Gryffindor! Okay, so can someone explain to me what's going on?"  
  
"Terry Boot asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him on our first trip," Hermione clarified, a sullen expression on her face.  
  
"Terry Boot, as in Ravenclaw Terry Boot?" I didn't even think she was interested in him.  
  
"Yes, the only Terry Boot that goes to Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh. Well, thank you for explaining." I turned my gaze towards Ron, whose arms were still crossed. "Now, why are you so upset about this?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." With that, he got out of the chair and stomped through the portrait.  
  
"Well that went well, I think."  
  
"Oh yeah. Real well, Harry. Swell," Hermione replied sarcastically. "Look, why don't we just go to breakfast, all right?"  
  
I nodded my head and followed her out of the Common Room, thinking of when I should confront Ron about what had happened.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Hermione's POV-  
  
AAAAAAAAARGH! I swear! He can just be so aggravating sometimes! Why can't he just get over the fact that Terry asked me to Hogsmeade?! It's not as if he was going to ask me! He probably has some girl in mind already who he was going to ask anyway. So why get his knickers in a knot over this Terry thing?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Ron's POV-  
  
AAAAAAAAARGH! I swear! She just irritates the bloody hell out of me sometimes! I swear, if I didn't -  
  
Whoa. Stop it right there Ron. You got over that a long time ago.  
  
Right?  
  
Yes. Right. Of course. That's why Ron goes out with girls, and why he can do so without feeling guilty.  
  
Since when did Ron start speaking in the third-person about himself?  
  
Sunshine Daisies, Butter Mellow - There we go. That's better.  
  
I did get over it, right?  
  
Yeah I did. That's why I was able to ask Krum for his autograph.  
  
So then why am I all up in arms over this Boot thing? It's not as if it's a date or anything. I just would have liked to have known about my best friend's plans from her, not from the Gossip Queens.  
  
Right.  
  
That makes sense.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Hermione's POV-  
  
I was munching on my toast when Terry walked over to our table and took a seat next to me. He smiled at me and I just about melted.  
  
JUST about. Keywords.  
  
He really is kind of cute. He has short brown hair, and is about Ron's stature. He's got deep blue eyes, and a nice voice. Plus he is just insanely cute. Always a plus, I say.  
  
"How are you feeling Hermione?" He smiled again, and I noticed how his eyes lit up when he did that.  
  
"I'm feeling pretty good. You?" I wiped my mouth with my napkin lightly, making sure I had no breadcrumbs on it. (That's always embarrassing!)  
  
He said he felt the same, and then acknowledged Ron and Harry sitting with me. I saw Harry smile at him out of the corner of my eye, but Ron just inclined his head and went on eating his plate of food. Terry held out his hand before asking, "How would you like to join me on a walk?"  
  
I just gave him a small smile and, standing up from my seat, took his hand. I flashed a smile to Harry and Ron, and was only given one in return from Harry. Ron just stared at us as we walked away.  
  
He led me down some corridors, and we talked about school, a little about Quidditch, then we just walked the halls silently. He looked over at me and I realized then that we were still holding hands. I blushed, and I could feel his hand squeeze mine lightly. I glanced at him and he just smiled adorably, looking me in the eyes. We stopped walking and he took my other hand, now holding them both in his. I looked down at our joined hands, and then saw him pull mine up to his lips and he kissed them tenderly, looking me in the eyes all the while.  
  
By then I was blushing madly, as you could imagine. He gently leaned in and kissed my cheek, before saying, "I am really looking forward to our trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow, Hermione."  
  
I wanted to giggle and cry and smile, but I just said, "Me too, Terry." Then he led me back to the Great Hall, winking at me as he went back to his table.  
  
As I sat back down next to Harry and Ron, I just smiled to myself, ignoring Harry's questioning eyes and Ron's angered ones.  
  
All I could think of at that moment was Terry Boot, and that my mind hadn't thought of Ron yet.  
  
'Darn. There it went. Never mind. But do I really have to wait until tomorrow to do that again?' I glanced over my shoulder at the Ravenclaw table, and saw Terry wink at me. I turned back around grinning madly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well, that's it for now folks. How is it going so far? Still good? I hope so!  
  
Redd Butterfly: I'm so glad to get a review from you again. Thanks for the support.  
  
tnturner4: glad you like it!  
  
Remi: I will continue to write as long as I know people are enjoying it, and I myself still love to write it! (  
  
proftrelawney15: I do that all the time too. I'm like, "Why are you thinking these things?! You shouldn't be! Bad thoughts, get out!" lol I was just hoping that other people do that to, and because you do, I don't feel weird now. lol Thanks!  
  
To all the readers: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I am so glad that you all enjoy this story. The whole reason I started this story is coming up soon, and I hope you will all like it. lol  
  
To the new readers: R/R - It's a routine I have come to enjoy. It's also called Cause and Effect. You review the story, and I will continue to write more of it! It's pretty simple. So make the author (ME!) happy and tell me what ya thought!  
  
Feedback is appreciated!!!  
  
Until next time,  
  
*~*Mrs. B*~* 


	4. Her right

Disclaimer: Hey there. its not here, it's in the first chapter. So go look there!  
  
A/N: Well howdy! I know it has been a looooooooong time since I have updated and stuff, but all this time I was writing this chapter. It's kind of the pivotal point in the story. And it sets up the title and so does the next one, but that's another story. So read on - You know I'll have another one of these messages at the bottom, lol.  
  
Btw: Ron's eyes have been changed back to their correct color. They are once again blue, and I have changed it in the chapter where they were brown. On with the show now!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ch.4 (Herm's POV)  
  
Today was the Hogsmeade trip, and it certainly was an interesting one to say the least!  
  
It started out easily enough. I met Ron and Harry down in the Common Room, and it was after we left to go to the Great Hall that things went downhill, in a matter of speaking. We weren't very far from our destination when Terry found me.  
  
He came up from behind us and wrapped his arms around my neck. I was so scared that I turned with the intention of hitting him when I realized who it was. He leaned his head in and kissed my nose lightly. I could see Ron out the corner of my eye and saw him shaking with what? Anger, maybe frustration, perhaps jealousy? - Naw.  
  
Terry grasped my hand in his and led me to the Great Hall, kissed me soundly on the lips, then smiled at me saying, "I'll meet you after breakfast."  
  
I stood there, awestruck, until I was bumped into. Harry stood next to me and kept me from stumbling. "You really should not have done that," he said quietly.  
  
"Oh really? And how was I supposed to know that Terry was going to kiss me?" I inquired irritably. "Am I supposed to read minds now, too?"  
  
"Well, if you hadn't have dropped out of Divination, you could have foreseen it." Harry grinned at me, but I wasn't in the mood, so I countered it with a glare. "By the way - It was Ron."  
  
I glanced towards the Gryffindor table for him, but soon after I refocused on Harry. "What was Ron?"  
  
"Ron bumped into you. That display of affection really pissed him off, you know?"  
  
"No I didn't. Besides, why would he be mad at that? It pales in comparison to what he's done in public."  
  
"Yeah, but - never mind. Let's go eat." I started to ask Harry what he meant, but he just walked over to our house table, leaving me to follow.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Breakfast was horrible. Okay, not breakfast itself, but just the whole breakfast atmosphere. Ron was looking undeniably cute, but he wouldn't look at me. That shouldn't have bothered me at all though. I mean, let's face it, he's always got a girl on his arm and even when he doesn't, he doesn't see me; or at least, not in the same light as the other girls.  
  
So there we were; three best friends not saying a word, two of us not knowing how to break the silence, the third not making any attempts to even try. I finally had had enough, said goodbye to them, and met Terry at the doors. He grasped my hand, put it to his lips and kissed it lightly, smiling all the while.  
  
"Ready to go?" I nodded my head and we made our way to Hogsmeade. Along the way we had short pauses in our conversation, but none were awkward.  
  
When we finally reached Hogsmeade we went into the Three Broomsticks and ordered two butterbeers. We grabbed a little table and I was laughing at something Terry had said when Ron and Harry entered. (My heart fluttered at the sight of Ron). I smiled as I saw Harry start towards our table, but Ron grabbed his arm and dragged him to another one across the pub. (My heart sank).  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
I refocused on Terry, realizing I hadn't been listening. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"  
  
"I asked if you wanted to go grab some ice cream."  
  
I looked into his bright blue eyes and smiled. "That sounds nice."  
  
As we left I felt someone watching me. I turned my head and met Ron's heated stare. His face was solid, his mouth set in a slight frown.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, how's your ice cream?" I had been watching Terry intently, grinning at the fact that I was enjoying the time we spent together.  
  
"It's quite good." Terry glanced up and met my gaze, his eyes twinkling as his lips formed a smile. "You've missed your mouth."  
  
I laughed, embarrassed, and reached up with my napkin to get it when I felt warm lips against mine. I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation of Terry's mouth massaging mine. I felt his hands entangling themselves in my hair, and felt him smile against my lips. As we pulled back, each breathing raggedly, I met his warm and steady gaze. He pulled me into a hug, and I was resting my head on his shoulder when I noticed Harry and Ron standing across the street. One look at Ron and my heart fluttered again. Godric Gryffindor, that needs to stop!  
  
I saw Harry grab Ron's arm and proceeded to walk over to me. I felt Terry squeeze my hand as they approached. Suddenly they paused, and some girl walked up to Ron and kissed him on the cheek sweetly. His eyes never shifted from mine, though he did smile slightly.  
  
Terry started to walk towards them, dragging me with him. I pulled back on his hand, willing him to stop, but he just trudged on, ignoring my silent pleas.  
  
"Hey Terry," the girl said in a giggly voice as we reached them.  
  
"Hey Lisa, Ron, Harry." Terry nodded to each of them, and the boys inclined their heads slightly. "Oh um, Hermione, this is my friend Lisa Turpin, of Ravenclaw. Lees, this is my girlfriend, Hermione Granger."  
  
"Hello Hermione," Lisa said.  
  
"Girlfriend?" Harry mouthed it at me, and I shrugged my shoulders. Lisa giggled at something Terry said, and I grimaced at the high-pitch of it, causing Harry to laugh out loud. "Hey Hermione, why don't we go to that bookstore over there?" He pointed to a little store a ways down the street before offering his arm to me. I looked to Terry, silently asking if I could. He just smiled so, giving his hand a squeeze, I released it, put my arm through Harry's, and we headed in the direction of the store.  
  
"So what was that little PDA with the ice cream over there?" Harry asked it quietly as he led me into the store.  
  
I picked up a book and pretended to be interested in it. "I don't know. One minute we were chatting, and then - WHAM!"  
  
Harry smirked at me. "Wham, eh?" I punched him playfully and he laughed in return.  
  
"Yes. So when did Ron start going out with, with that girl?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (Harry's POV)  
  
That girl? Since when had Hermione ever referred to someone in that manner?  
  
'Since she liked Ron,' squeaked a little voice inside my head.  
  
But she's going out with Boot!  
  
'Maybe he's just her idea of a diversion.'  
  
They looked pretty into one another though.  
  
'But you noticed the quick little glances exchanged between them,' the voice said smartly. 'Looks like that don't occur unless there's some sort of longing behind it.'  
  
Why in the wizarding world am I talking to myself?  
  
'Because if your thoughts weren't focused on your best friends and on some other potential couple, you'd be telling your friends what you think.'  
  
Oh shuttup and let me think on my own for a blasted second.  
  
'Fine.'  
  
Okay - So Hermione likes Ron. Now there's only one question remaining:  
  
Does Ron feel the same for her?  
  
I know he did before, but then he got over it because he could actually talk to Krum and not insult him.  
  
And plus! He's got girlfriends now.  
  
But what if he's just going out with them like Hermione is with Boot?  
  
And if that is the case, what should I do?  
  
I could either tell them what I believe is the truth, or I would do what I did last time.  
  
That's to wait.  
  
Hmmm. Decisions, decisions.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (Ron's POV)  
  
He left me.  
  
Alone.  
  
With HIM.  
  
HER boyfriend.  
  
And took her too.  
  
How thick could you get!? Leaving your jealous friend alone with the one person that jealousy is aimed at?  
  
Wait a second -  
  
Jealous?!?!  
  
I am NOT!  
  
I am just angry that she picked someone like THAT.  
  
Because he's like THAT.  
  
Yeah.  
  
He and I need to have a heart to heart, man-to-man conversation.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (Harry's POV)  
  
"Hermione, um-" I took one look at her and felt my resolve to tell her my opinions just dissolve. 'She's so happy. How can I tell her that? It would either really tick her off, or make her extremely confused. I wouldn't be a friend if I did that to her.'  
  
"What is it Harry?" She put away the book she had been looking at and turned to me.  
  
"I, um, I think we should get back to the others, don't you?" Without waiting for an answer I dragged her from the bookstore and down the street to whence we came, only to come face to face with Ron in a heated argument with Boot.  
  
I felt Hermione's arm stiffen before she yanked it from mine and ran up to the scene.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (Herm's POV)  
  
"What in the name of Merlin are you guys yelling about!?" I demanded through clenched teeth.  
  
"Nothing, love." I felt Terry take my hand into his and kiss it softly, barely even brushing my skin with his lips. I continued to stare from Ron to Terry, acknowledging the looks of pure and unadulterated - What? Hatred? Loathing? If not those, what then?  
  
"G'bye," Terry said finally, pulling me away before I could say anything otherwise.  
  
Once we had returned to the school he bid me farewell, but not before putting his lips on mine. He didn't push the kiss any farther, for which I was thankful. After a minutes' silence, we parted ways, and I headed to the Common Room.  
  
'What the crikey was that?'  
  
My thoughts had been running together like a river for the past hour, and the first one that was clearly stated was, 'Why were they arguing?'  
  
'And why did it look as if they were about to go at each other's neck? What could have possibly caused - '  
  
"OWWW!!" I yelped, running into someone. Without a glance at the foreign body I stood up and began to dust myself off, all the while muttering, "Why don't you watch where you're going from now on, and learn how to walk while you're at it!"  
  
"Oh that's rich," the boy said darkly. When I heard his voice my hands stilled, frozen in mid-air. I slowly raised my gaze and let it travel up his legs, to his torso, and finally to his chiseled face. "When you learn how to be graceful, I'll learn how to watch where I'm walking."  
  
"Oh don't EVEN go there Ronald Weasley! It's not my fault you came waltzing around the corner as if you were almighty. I was minding my own business until-"  
  
"Then why don't you go back to it and let me get over - .. On with what I was doing."  
  
"Fine!" I exclaimed.  
  
"FINE!" Ron barked angrily. I picked up my wand from the floor and had started to walk past him when I felt his hand grab my upper arm tightly.  
  
I turned towards him, glaring, and spoke evenly through clenched teeth, "Let go."  
  
"No." He spoke the words just as angrily as he had before, strengthening his grip on my arm.  
  
"Now."  
  
Ron grasped my other arm, holding me in place. "Why are you going out with Boot?"  
  
I didn't like the tone in which he asked, and what's more, the fact that he thought he had the right to ask. "It's none of your business why I'm going out with him!"  
  
"It is too my business."  
  
"Oh really?" My eyes glittered furiously at him, my voice thick with irritation. "And how is that, Ron? Tell me, how is my dating people any of your business?"  
  
Ron pushed my back against the wall, his hands pinning me between the cold, hard stone and himself. "Because.. Because," he sputtered, "Because I'm your friend! One of your best friends, in fact!"  
  
I nodded my head in agreement, and answered, "Yes, you are one of m y best friends. But I don't go around picking fights with YOUR girlfriends. Nor do I ever shove you against something and start demanding answers to questions I have no right asking!"  
  
Although his grip on my arms lessened, Ron's eyes flashed with anger. "You know what? Yeah, you're right, 'Mione."  
  
I cringed at the name. "What do you mean?" I questioned cautiously.  
  
"You're right. I have no right asking my best friend why she's going out with some guy, and performing public displays of affection with said guy instead of - And as for another thing, I did not pick a fight with him!"  
  
"Oh you didn't? So I was just imagining what I saw then? Is that it?" I ripped my arms from his, flailing them madly in indignation. I watched as he backed up from me and again I yelled. "What happened?!"  
  
Ron stopped walking away, his face flushed a deep crimson color. "You want to know what happened? Go ask him. Just go ask your precious boyfriend what happened. If he doesn't answer you, then come back to me. I'll tell you, but only then." With that, he turned and left me standing alone in a dark and deserted hallway.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (Herm's POV)  
  
"Hey baby," he said before pressing his lips on mine securely.  
  
"Hey Terry," I mumbled in between kisses.  
  
"You said you needed to talk, so talk."  
  
He led us over to a bench, in one of Hogwarts several grass quads. I held one of his hands in my lap, absently running my fingers across his knuckles. I swallowed and then asked him. "What did you and Ron argue about?"  
  
He replied quietly, "'Mione, you do not have to worry 'bout that, okay love?"  
  
"Don't call me that! And - and besides, he's my friend. If my friend and boyfriend are arguing, I need to know why; I have the right to know why."  
  
"'Mione, you don't need to worry about it, okay?" He took his hand from mine, and stood up, patting my shoulder lightly. "Anyway, I've got to go study for my test in Binns' class. See you later?"  
  
He didn't even wait for my answer. Instead, he pecked my cheek slightly and ran off.  
  
What is it lately? A new trend of leaving me alone??? Geez!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (Ron's POV)  
  
I could feel her anger and frustration growing with each step she took towards me. I was leaning casually against the wall when she stood directly in front of me.  
  
"How did you know?" Her town was bitingly cold, and was breaking every shred of control I had on my anger.  
  
"He didn't tell you, did he?" It came out as more of a smug statement than a question. I raised my eyes from the ground and met her cool brown ones.  
  
She grumbled a short and curt, "No," before she glared at me. "What did you guys argue about?"  
  
I wished at that moment that she could have forgotten, but noooo - Perfect 'Mione can't forget anything. "All that happened was he said a few choice things, I told him to belt up, and then you and Harry came along."  
  
Hermione pushed my shoulder hard enough to make it hit the stone. "That's what I wanted to hear, thanks." She threw a sarcastic laugh at me, then continued on with her little tangent. "I want to know the specifics, Ron!"  
  
"I can't tell you them," I mumbled, barely audible.  
  
She wheeled on me, saying in an utterly and disturbingly controlled voice, "You what?"  
  
"I said I can't tell you them!"  
  
"Oh that's rich. You told me yesterday that if Terry did not tell me you would. And now you're not even going to follow through on your word?!"  
  
"I just bloody told you what happened!"  
  
"No you didn't! I want to know what was said. I don't want the round-about version."  
  
"FINE!" I bellowed the words, the intensity of my voice surprising both of us. "Fine, I'll tell you. After you left with Harry, Boot asked Lisa to go get him a butterbeer, conveniently leaving us alone. Then he started ragging on me about dating too many girls, and how I should just stick to one. 'But you tried to do that very thing, didn't you?' he spat at me. He said that I had developed a crush on you, but I had been too ashamed of my family's financial situation and some other crap. Then, before I knew it, he was telling me that I still had feelings for you, and that is why I jump from girl to girl." I glanced up and continued before she could say anything. "That's when I told him to belt up, that he didn't know what the bloody hell he was raving about. Are you happy now? Are you satisfied with the specifics?"  
  
I heard her utter something, but I didn't hear what she had said, so I bent my head lower, towards hers. "Is it true?"  
  
"Is what true?" I responded, feigning ignorance.  
  
"Do you - " She broke off for a second, trying to regain her thoughts. "Do you jump from girlfriend to girlfriend because of me? Because you like, or liked, me?"  
  
I didn't know what I thought she was going to ask, or how she was going to finish her original sentence, but it sure as bloody hell was not that! I was so startled, I couldn't answer her with anything but the truth.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* AN: Are you guys going to kill me? Have you all forgotten about the story yet? LoL I'm so sorry it took so long, but I haven't been able to get it out onto the computer from my notebook, and now that it's Spring Break, I figured this is as good a time as any!  
  
You know the routine : Read and Review, and I'll write some more! Chapter 5 will be up hopefully before Sunday, 3-30.  
  
AND THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!!!  
  
Until next time!  
  
*~*Mrs.B*~* 


	5. Ask Me

Disclaimer: Okay. right. You want my disclaimer? Huh!? Alrighty. Go look at ch.1 then you mean old grumpy and greedy people.  
  
A/N: Hi, again. =) Don't you just love spring breaks?! It gives me time to catch up on my writing/reading on ff.net, which is spectacular. Okay - On to business. I told you guys I would have this chapter out by Sunday, and I think I might just be able to post it tonight. (3-26) Am I good or WHAT!? Don't answer that - it was rhetorical. Unless of course you think I am good and - right anyway. I'm sorry this chapter is soo short compared to the last one but I needed to get it out. Thanks for your support!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Last time:  
  
I heard her utter something, but I didn't hear what she had said, so I bent my head lower, towards hers. "Is it true?"  
  
"Is what true?" I responded, feigning ignorance.  
  
"Do you - " She broke off for a second, trying to regain her thoughts. "Do you jump from girlfriend to girlfriend because of me? Because you like, or liked, me?"  
  
I didn't know what I thought she was going to ask, or how she was going to finish her original sentence, but it sure as bloody hell was not that! I was so startled, I couldn't answer her with anything but the truth.  
  
(AN: Ooh, a cliffy!!! Now, on w/ the story!!!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ch.5  
  
(Ron's POV)  
  
"Do you want the truth or a lie?"  
  
"Which is better?" She said it quietly, as if she were afraid of what my answer might be.  
  
"The lie."  
  
"Oh." She licked her lips nervously, biting one ever so slightly; it was the only sign of nervousness she allowed at that moment in time.  
  
"Listen, 'Mione, I would have told-"  
  
"Don't lie Ron." She looked at me and gave me a half-smile. "You wouldn't have told me. Harry, yes. But never me." She said it as if she understood why, like she could sympathize with my reasoning, which I wasn't expecting in the least.  
  
"The only reason I went out with all those girls was because I knew you were never going to feel the same."  
  
Her eyes flashed instantaneously with rage, and she took a step towards me, spitting vehemently, "You knew? You KNEW?! You knew nothing of my feelings Ron! How dare you presume how I feel! Oh, I cannot BELIEVE you! Gods. You knew nothing of my feelings for you then, just as you don't now."  
  
My voice dropped dangerously low as I spoke in even tones. "Oh I didn't? When, if EVER, did you give me any ideas otherwise? Tell me that, 'Mione. There was only one way of figuring out your feelings besides talking to you. And I sure as bloody hell was not going to do that!"  
  
"What way Ron? What possible way would have 'divulged' my feelings for you besides talking?!"  
  
I took a step closer to her, causing her to back up against the wall. I placed a hand on the wall, my arm close to her head. "Do you reeaaally want to know, 'Mione?"  
  
I heard her breathing become shallow as she answered in an irritated, and totally typical Hermione Granger voice, "Would I have asked if I hadn't wanted to know?"  
  
"Fine, but I warned you," I muttered, lowering my head to hers and brushing her lips with mine in the softest of ways. I moved my other hand to her waist, and before she could move away, I kissed her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Herm's POV)  
  
He's kissing me!!!!!!!  
  
He's KISSING me!!!!!!  
  
And oh bloody hell -  
  
I LIKE IT!!!!!!!!!  
  
First, he mumbled 'I warned you' while lightly running his lips over mine. Then he pressed them firmly against my mouth as I became aware of his hand on my waist, pulling my body against his. I felt his mouth open, his tongue running lightly over my lips, asking for permission. As I opened mine, I tentatively moved my own tongue to meet his, causing them to dance in a sense. At least, that's what Lavender would call it! Somewhere along the line I groaned, and I felt Ron smile against my lips. Then he slowly pulled back, and I opened my eyes, meeting his sapphire ones. I smiled at his grin, wrapped an arm around his neck, and pulled his face towards mine, crashing my lips against his.  
  
"Mmmmm.. Ron," I mumbled. Warning bells went off in my head as the name left my lips.  
  
'RON?!' I thought to myself. Before I could think of what to do, I felt myself pushing him away from me (and my treacherous lips!) and I slapped him.  
  
Ron Weasley. Slapped. By yours truly.  
  
Ouch.  
  
He looked so stunned, and I was positive that the look on my face mirrored his. I gasped at the sight of his cheek turning a bright red, by my doing nonetheless, and my hands flew to my mouth in a feeble attempt to stifle it.  
  
"Why?" I watched in horror as he asked it, his gorgeous blue eyes filled with confusion and hurt. "Why Hermione?"  
  
I didn't make any response, and apparently that was enough of an answer for him.  
  
"Terry? Is that it? Did you slap me because of HIM??" Every word that he uttered was spat with anger and pain.  
  
"Yes Ron, because of Terry."  
  
"Because of Terry." He took several steps away from me, his hands running through his hair in an agitated manner. "Did you kiss me back because of him too?"  
  
My voice cracked as I repeated the question. "Kiss you back?! I did not kiss you back!"  
  
"Oh really? Was I just imagining it then?" He threw my earlier words back in my face, making me ashamed. "Was I hearing things when you moaned my name?? Was I? Tell me that."  
  
I couldn't bear to meet his eyes as I whispered, "No, you weren't imagining things."  
  
"Then why did you stop kissing me? Why 'Mione?" He stepped towards me, and I shuddered at his next words. "You can't stand there and tell me that HE made you feel like I just did when he kisses you."  
  
"Just stop it Ron! Stop!" I choked up on the words, and covered my ears with my hands, unable to listen to him any longer.  
  
Ron lifted my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. My hands dropped from my ears to lie limply at my side, and I watched his face fill with affection and care. All I wanted at that moment was to kiss him. Forget everything: Terry, school, homework, O.W.L.S, everything but him.  
  
"So do it." Ron had read my thoughts, and told me to do it. To kiss him. But I couldn't bring myself to do so. I shook my head vigorously, biting my lip to keep from losing control. Ron bent his head to mine and kissed me slowly and sweetly, brushing his lips against mine just before pulling away.  
  
"If you ever want that from me again, you're going to have to ask me. Because I have been hurt one too many times by you, Hermione. I've liked you for so long, and now I know how you feel about me. Yet you still deny it." Ron took a deep breath and smiled slightly. "The day you want to stop denying it, come ask me. But there is no guarantee that I will still feel the same as I do right now."  
  
He kissed my forehead tenderly in a friendly gesture before turning his back, and walking away.  
  
"Oh Godric Gryffindor, what have I done?" I sank slowly to the floor, wrapped my arms around my knees and cried silently.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Oooooohhhhhh! And finally, my reason for doing this whole blooming story comes out!!!  
  
Did I make some people very happy? C'mon now, admit it!! THAT WAS R/H fluff there ya'll!! OH well. I liked it. LoL - that's what matters. 'course, your comments wouldn't hurt either.  
  
So lets do the R/R thing!  
  
Cause & Effect!!!  
  
You know you want to!  
  
(At least tell me you're proud of me for getting it out 4 days before I said I would!!)  
  
Until next time!  
  
*~*Mrs.B*~* 


	6. Epiphanies

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah. I know the routine. But guess what!? IT'S IN THE FIRST CHAPTER!!!!! HAHAH so go get off your bum and look at it. Okay? All right. Buh-bye!  
  
AN: Hello my fellow chums!! (hehe.. Getting a little Georgia Nicolson on ya there.) So I take it you guys enjoyed the 5th chapter? Considering a 'lurker-reader' of mine decided to review (Thank you Victoria!!!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Harry's POV-  
  
I woke up this morning to the sound of movement. Pulling back the drapery I discovered Neville searching frantically for his favorite quill.  
  
"Mornin' Harry." I narrowly missed being bombarded by some robes on my way to the lavatory. After a well deserved scrubbing, I left our dorm, in search of my best friends.  
  
Upon entering the Common Room, I only saw Ron sitting by himself. He looked up and grinned, nodding towards the exit. He stood up to leave when I asked where Hermione was.  
  
"I dunno Harry. She's prolly doing something important." Even though it was quite early, his sarcasm did not escape me. "Let's just go to breakfast. She'll come down when she's ready."  
  
I was torn over whether or not to probe for more of an answer. Luckily (or unluckily, deciding on how you look at it) my stomach chose that moment to growl loudly, causing us both to laugh, and my decision to be made for me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Hermione's POV-  
  
When I finally got around to dragging myself out of bed, I realized I needed to talk to someone about what had happened between Ron and I. As I dressed, I ticked off my possibilities.  
  
I couldn't talk to Terry, because he was, after all, my boyfriend.  
  
'That didn't stop you from kissing Ron back though.'  
  
I looked in the mirror and glared at myself. "Shut up."  
  
'No. You may not be able to say it out loud, and this way you don't have to go talk to someone who doesn't know what it felt like.'  
  
"OH my god. My mind is insufferable."  
  
'Just like-'  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Leave me alone!!!" I roughly combed my hair, pulled on my robe, grabbed my wand and headed out the door, deciding whom I would talk to as I did so.  
  
Harry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Harry's POV-  
  
Quidditch. If I didn't have to go to school, I am quite positive that I would live and die by Quidditch. Just like Oliver Wood.. I wonder how he and Alicia are getting along now that he's not just a replace-  
  
"HAAARRRYYYYY!!!!"  
  
I wheeled around on my broom, my eyes scanning the ground for who had called my name. Finding Hermione proved no difficult task.  
  
She was standing alone on the middle of an empty field, no books in her arms.  
  
WHOA -  
  
No books??  
  
This was bad.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Hermione's POV-  
"Hey.. whats.up?" Harry asked, in between trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Nothing Harry." I raised my hand, attempting to tame my wild hair.  
  
"Something is wrong Hermione," he said kindly. "What is it?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong Harry. Am I not allowed to watch my best friend play Quidditch?" I asked defensively, knowing full well he could see through me.  
  
"First of all, you're lying. You're not carrying books, and you're trying to hide it behind giving me some crap about watching me on the field. Secondly, I'm not even playing; I'm practicing. And if you were actually paying attention like the regular Hermione would, you'd have seen that." He led me to the school steps, and we sat down on them. "Now, tell me what happened."  
  
"Nothing really happened. I'm just sort of confused at the moment."  
  
"Is it something to do with Ron?"  
  
'When had Harry become so perceptive?' I thought to myself. "Yes, it is. Um, Harry, I like Ron."  
  
Harry laughed, staring me in the eye, but quieted after seeing my serious expression. "Yeah, I know you do Hermione."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What's that got to do with anything?"  
  
I looked down at my lap, my hands folded neatly, twiddling my thumbs. "Why does Ron go out with different girls?"  
  
Harry sat hunched over, his elbows resting on his knees, thinking very hard. (Or at least that's what I got from his scrunched up face.. Maybe he was actually-) "No, I don't really know why he does that. I asked him once or twice, but he would just kind of grunt and then he'd start talking about lunch. You know how much he likes to eat."  
  
I sighed sadly, my answer unsatisfied. "Yeah I know. I've got another-"  
  
"I don't mean to interrupt, Hermione, but I've got to get this stuff back into the locker room, then get to dinner. Do you think we could finish this later? Maybe after dinner?"  
  
"Well actually-" I stopped, nervously.  
  
"Hermione, what is it?"  
  
I stood to leave, and said, "Don't worry Harry. I'll.. Ummmmm. I'll see you at dinner, all right? I've got to go now. Bye!"  
  
I ran back inside Hogwarts, and up to my sanctuary. The only place where I could think, privately, with no distractions.  
  
The Library.  
  
Hmm.. Maybe I could find a book to read while I'm there.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Ron's POV-  
  
"Hey Harry," I said, looking up from my Quidditch magazine.  
  
"What went on between you and Hermione?"  
  
My mouth kind of hung open for awhile, no doubt collecting some dust before I sputtered, "Me and.. Hermione?"  
  
Harry walked up to me and whacked me upside the head, all the while saying, "Yes, you and Hermione!! She just came up to me and was acting really.."  
  
"Really what, Harry? How was she acting?" I started to become worried, thinking of what I could have possibly done to her to make her go to Harry.. 'The kiss. Duh. And what a kiss that-'  
  
"She was acting really un-Hermione-ish." Harry sat down, slumping, obviously unnerved.  
  
I stifled a laugh as I repeated what he said. "What did she say that was really 'un-Hermione-ish'?"  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders, leaning back onto the couch, his arms folded in front of him. "I dunno Ron. She wasn't carrying books for one thing. And she kept asking about you and if you had ever told me why you date around so much."  
  
I started to argue that, but decided there wasn't any point. He was just repeating what she'd said. "Well, I think I might know why." I looked up again and when I was sure I had Harry's complete attention, I came clean.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"YOU KISSED HER!?" Harry yelled for the 10th time.  
  
"YES HARRY, I KISSED HER. NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES YOU REPEAT IT, ITS NOT GOING TO CHANGE. I.KISSED.HERMIONE." I sat down in defeat, massaging my temple.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm just in shock. My two best friends kissed." He sat down next to me, staring out into space. "Wow."  
  
"Wow?" I laughed. "That's all you have to say?"  
  
"Oh no, trust me buddy. I've got a lot more to say than just that. It's just that my mind isn't fully cooperating with my mouth yet." We laughed for a while after that comment before calming down, both of us sitting quietly. "So what are you going to do now?"  
  
"It's up to her. After we kissed she pushed me away, slapped me, then I asked if she did it because of Terry. She didn't answer, so I took it as a yes." I laughed bitterly before continuing. "Anyway, I told her that she couldn't stand there and say that Terry had ever kissed her like I had just done, and she told me to stop. So I did. I looked at her and could see confusion on her face, so I told her to do it. She wanted to kiss me Harry. ME. Ronald Weasley. You have no idea how high I could have jumped for joy at that moment."  
  
"I bet," Harry said, chuckling. "So did she?"  
  
I smiled wistfully. "Of course she didn't. She's got a boyfriend Harry. She wouldn't allow herself to do something so despicable as that, no matter how much she wanted to. That's just part of what makes Hermione 'Mione. Anyway. I kissed her lightly and then told her that if she ever wanted me to do it again she'd have to ask me. Told her I'd been hurt by her one too many times, and then that by the time she actually got around to asking I might not feel the same way."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Again with the wows!" I laughed.  
  
"I just mean.. That took guts Ron. Seriously. It took some balls to say that to her. Now there are only two questions I want to ask you."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Do you think she'll ask?"  
  
I sighed, folding my hands behind my head. "I know she will. As soon as she realizes what she wants she will."  
  
"Okay, the second question. Do you really think that you might not feel the same by that time?"  
  
"I know I'll still feel the same. There is no power on earth that would make me stop lo- Liking her," I corrected myself.  
  
'There is no way I can say that one yet.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Hermione's POV-  
  
I was bent over a book (surprise surprise) when I felt someone wrap their arms around me and kiss my neck. At first I thought it was Ron, but then Terry came into my view, sitting in front of me. He pulled the book from my grasp, grabbed my hand and said, "Let's get out of here."  
  
I didn't have the heart to tell him no. I hadn't been in the library reading, even if my nose was in a book. I had been on the same page for about 2 hours, finally coming to the conclusion that, boyfriend or not, I loved Ron's kisses, and I could not get enough. But whether liking him and loving his kisses were enough for me to break up with Terry was a different matter altogether.  
  
He pulled me into a hallway I recognized, but he didn't give me the chance to think about it because before I knew it, his lips were against mine, his tongue in my mouth fighting with mine. When his hand worked its way inside my robes I started to get frightened, but I didn't worry too much. It was when his hand started to get under my shirt that I straightened up suddenly and had an epiphany.  
  
I didn't like him.  
  
I didn't like what he was doing to me.  
  
Well I did. But I didn't.  
  
Because it wasn't Ron.  
  
That was when I pushed him away and got a look around the hall I was in. And I felt like crying.  
  
It was where Ron and I had kissed the previous night. And that's when I realized something else.  
  
I didn't want to kiss anyone there but Ron. I didn't want to kiss anyone BUT Ron.  
  
I refocused on Terry and saw his arms reach out to grab me, but I turned right before they reached their target. Instead of getting me, he grabbed the wall, saying, "'Mione, love, c'mere."  
  
"No," I said smiling. "Terry, I've got to go. Now. Bye."  
  
I had to find him. And now. I needed to test something.  
  
But first I needed sleep. And a lot of it.  
  
Right before my eyes closed, I lifted my fingers to my lips, reveling in the memory of Ron's lips on mine. I smiled and began to drift off to a blissful slumber.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
AN: Are you going to kill me now? Please don't!!! please please please! LoL- it will get better. But I needed this out. I think I've got about 2 chapters left, if even that. So guess what time it is folks!!  
  
That's right!  
  
R/R time!!!  
  
And no that's not rest and relaxation. It's called reading and reviewing, and its one of the best ways to get the author (ME!!!!) to write more!!!  
  
Wow - 3 chapters in 3 days. AWESOME!  
  
And to my best buddy Caitlin - LOVE YA GIRLY! LOL - HERE'S YOUR OWN PERSONAL LITTLE MESSAGE!! THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWING AND COMMENTS AND CONGRATS TO GETTING A BASKETBALL PLAYING/HOT/SMART/SEXAY BOYFRIEND NAMED NICK!!! LOL =)  
  
Until next time!  
  
*~*Mrs.B*~* 


End file.
